blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Attack of the Wavey Glitch
Fun fanfic based on the glitch in live chat.These are all REAL ways I have yelled at the imaginary Wavey.None of the dialogue is fiction,except some of the side comments by WillowBesideSmallStream and Icestar22.MOST of their words are real as can be,so enjoy the fun. Chapter 1: Showdown Early one morning,I am not sure of the day,I was faced with my biggest enemy yet.She doesn't exist,not really,but she taunts me,always getting away. The Wavey Glitch. Finally that morning I snapped.I'd had enough.So I put on my cowgirl hat,And yelled loudly at Wavey Glitch,“This chat aint big enough for the two of us!" I expected Wavey Glitch to ignore me.She always does.But she,left seconds before I pulled my gun. Willowpaw laughed and said “She left when you said that!"I nodded.But I'd be ready for when Wavey Glitch returned. “I guess the guns weren't nessacary,"I said,placing my guns in my belt.They weren't real guns,they were just toys,but I had good aim. When Wavey Glitch returned,I was ready.“WAVEY!"I yelled at her,my anger rising,“YOUR UNDER ARREST FOR LEAVING BEFORE THE SHOWDOWN!" Willowpaw laughed.I didn't care.My eyes were on Wavey Glitch.My hat materialized on my head.I wasn't aware that I had taken it off. I pulled my gun and yelled “GET YER GUN,PARDNER!" Suddenly Iceflower interupted.“You don't have a gun!You have a...."She thought for a moment.“ROOTY TOOTY POINTY SHOOTY!" I shrugged.“Yes." Suddenly Wavey Glitch left. “I WON!"I exclaimed,dancing in victory.Icey kept on babbling. “I will no longer use the word 'gun'.They are Rooty Tooty Pointy Shooties." “YEAH!"Willowpaw yelled.I joined in the conversation,talking about Rooty Tooty Pointy Shooties and babbling on. When Wavey Glitch returned,it was almost for hardly any time at all.“Wavey!"I yelled,seconds before she left.“COME BAAAACK!"I had screeched in frustration. When she finally returned,I yelled angry insults rapid-fire.“WAVEY!SHOW YOURSELF!COWARD!"I screamed at the glitch.The mistake. “WAVEY YOU HEARD ME!"I yowled at the top of my lungs.“FIGHT LIKE A HUMAN!"Even I laughed at this.Wavey Glitch is a glitch,why was I so angry at it? Then I had a new idea. “SPEAK!" The glitch remained silent as a rock. “Two can play at that!"I threatened. Wavey Glitch disappeared. Chapter 2: Silent Treatment I was silent whenever Wavey Glitch entered chat,hoping that my silence would annoy her,that it would force her to give up this “game" she was playing. Instead it backfired.When Foxshadow entered chat,so did Wavey Glitch.Foxshadow said hello,but Wavey Glitch said nothing.Of course.I wanted badly to explain,but because Wavey Glitch was in chat I couldn't speak. Thankfully Willowpaw explained for me.And Wavey Glitch left.Relief washed over me.How long could I stay silent like this?I doubted this plan would work anyway,yet I remained silent around the glitch... Why? My heart pounded.Conversation was just starting up again when Wavey Glitch walks into chat.I groaned inwardly,playing silent.Finally Wavey Glitch left and I was free to Chat with the others...but for how long? Conversation began about gel pens and coloring books and robbing Iceflower of her art supplies,but all the while I was hoping the glitch wouldn't show up to ruin it for me.Just as things got interesting,Wavey Glitch showing up.I inwardly sighed,playing as silent as could be.It felt like I'd been giving Wavey Glitch the silent treatment for almost an hour,and it wasn't working. The glitch left,and I knew that when she came back I couldn't just ignore her anymore.I couldn't.If I tried I would probably blow up like a bomb. I placed my hand on my Rooty Tooty Pointy Shooty,and said “When Wavey Glitch comes back,I'm gonna get her...." Sure enough,when Wavey Glitch came back,I began to scream.“COME AND GET ME,DUMB GLITCH!"I yelled.I drew my Rooty Tooty Pointy Shooties and aimed at the glitch. “Any last words,glitch?"I sneer.Just then,Wavey Glitch leaves. Chapter 3: Escape “NOOO!"I howl.“THE GLITCH GOT AWAY!" I didn't see her for days.Finally life was returning to normal.I had a fun Christmas,I got some books,I began to think maybe my enemy was gone for good. I was so,so wrong. When I saw her,I jumped on my chance.“Wavey!"I yelled.“We meet again!" I know,super cheesy.Can't help it.Just had to say that.Anyway,Wavey Glitch stayed as silent as ever. Wollow spoke up.“ARE YOU A GLITCH OR NOT!?" I looked at her in frustration.As I drew my Rooty Tooty Pointy Shooty,I told her so.“Of course it's the glitch,Wollow!"I rolled my eyes. “Wavey Glitch,answer me you cowardly,stupid glitch!" She disappeared. Somehow I had expected it,yet it frustrated me so.Why must this glitch always get ahead of me?It wasn't fair.And Wavey Glitch wasn't even supposed to exist.She's a glitch,a mistake. Somehow,someway I'd have to stop her. Chapter 4 Category:In progress Category:Fanfiction Category:Blogfic Category:Live Chat